Sleepy Sunrise
|released = April 28, 2014 |previous = Sweet Dreams |next = Funny Farm |episode = 16 |levels = - |difficulty = Considerably easy }} Sleepy Sunrise is the sixteenth episode in Dreamworld and is the fourth episode of World Three of Dreamworld. This episode was released on April 28, 2014. It's the Dreamworld equivalent to the Reality episode Crunchy Castle. Story Before episode: The Vampire wears slippers and welcomes Odus at night. After episode: Nothing happens. New things *Candy cannons ( ) are introduced. They can produce Liquorice Swirls. Levels *Easiest level: Level 222 *Hardest level: Level 229 Sleepy Sunrise contains levels 216-230. This is also an easy episode like its Reality counterpart. The only levels which can be tricky are 223, 227, 228, and 229. Most other levels are quite easy. There are 6 jelly levels , 5 ingredients levels , and 4 candy order levels . } | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | style="text-align:center;background-color:blue;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"|24 | style="text-align: center;"|40,000 | style="text-align: center;"| | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | style="text-align:center;background-color:teal;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"|30 | style="text-align: center;"|25,000 | style="text-align: center;"| | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | style="text-align:center;background-color:teal;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"|35 | style="text-align: center;"|50,000 | style="text-align: center;"| | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | style="text-align:center;background-color:rgb(0,255,255);"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"|30 | style="text-align: center;"|60,000 | style="text-align: center;"| | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | style="text-align:center;background-color:rgb(250,128,114);"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"|30 | style="text-align: center;"|120,000 | style="text-align: center;"| | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | style="text-align:center;background-color:rgb(250,128,114);"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"|20 | style="text-align: center;"|25,000 | style="text-align: center;"| | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | style="text-align:center;background-color:blue;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"|20 | style="text-align: center;"|30,000 | style="text-align: center;"| | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | style="text-align:center;background-color:teal;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"|25 | style="text-align: center;"|140,000 | style="text-align: center;"| | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | style="text-align:center;background-color:rgb(250,128,114);"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"|25 | style="text-align: center;"|10,000 | style="text-align: center;"| | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | style="text-align:center;background-color:rgb(250,128,114);"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"|30 | style="text-align: center;"|30,000 | style="text-align: center;"| | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | style="text-align:center;background-color:purple;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"|30 | style="text-align: center;"|50,000 | style="text-align: center;"| | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | style="text-align:center;background-color:blue;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"|45 | style="text-align: center;"|80,000 | style="text-align: center;"| | | style="text-align: center;"| |} Gallery Sleepy_sunshine_bkg.jpg|Sleepy Sunrise background Level_216_Dreamworld.png|Level 216 - |link=Level_216/Dreamworld Level_217_Dreamworld.png|Level 217 - |link=Level_217/Dreamworld Level_218_Dreamworld.png|Level 218 - |link=Level_218/Dreamworld Level_219_Dreamworld.png|Level 219 - |link=Level_219/Dreamworld Level_220_Dreamworld.png|Level 220 - |link=Level_220/Dreamworld Level_221_Dreamworld.png|Level 221 - |link=Level_221/Dreamworld Level_222_Dreamworld.png|Level 222 - |link=Level_222/Dreamworld Level_223_Dreamworld.png|Level 223 - |link=Level_223/Dreamworld Level_224_Dreamworld.png|Level 224 - |link=Level_224/Dreamworld Level_225_Dreamworld.png|Level 225 - |link=Level_225/Dreamworld Level_226_Dreamworld.png|Level 226 - |link=Level_226/Dreamworld Level_227_Dreamworld.png|Level 227 - |link=Level_227/Dreamworld Level_228_Dreamworld.png|Level 228 - |link=Level_228/Dreamworld Level_229_Dreamworld.png|Level 229 - |link=Level_229/Dreamworld Level_230_Dreamworld.png|Level 230 - |link=Level_230/Dreamworld Sleepy sunrise map.jpg|Sleepy Sunrise on Facebook Trivia *This episode has alliteration. *This is the first time in Dreamworld whose first word is the same as that of another episode. In this case, the other episode is Sleepy Slopes. *This episode is quite easy just like its reality counterpart, Crunchy Castle. Category:Candy Crush Saga Category:Dreamworld Category:World Three (Dreamworld) Category:Episodes Category:Released Episodes of 2014 Category:Considerably easy episodes